deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss Schnee vs Froslass
Weiss Schnee vs Froslass is the second episode of Kontororou's 'RWBY vs PKMN' series. It features Weiss Schnee from RWBY and Froslass from Pokémon. Credit to BigBangOverlordBuster for the awesome thumbnail work. Intro (*Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Ice. Beautiful and elegant, and yet cold and dangerous all at the same time. And few summarise those qualities better than these two ladies. Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen, and Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. It's our job to analyse weapons, armour, skills and anything else they may have to find out who would win a PKMN vs RWBY fight. Froslass (*Cue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl - Snowpoint City) The world of Pokémon is home to some crazy mythology. From a man who killed Pokémon for fun to the man-made titans,few come close to the ridiculousness of Froslass's origins. A woman lost her way in the harsh, cold mountains; the result was the Ice/Ghost type Pokémon, Froslass. I won't question it. Coming in at four foot three inches and weighing 26.6kg, Froslass is a lot shorter than most think. However, if fiction has taught me anything, it's that size isn't everything. Starting off with Froslass's typing, as an Ice- and Ghost-type Pokémon, Froslass is resistant to Ice-, Bug- and Poison-type attacks, as well as immune to Fighting- and Normal-type attacks. However, this typing also gives Froslass five weaknesses in the Fire-, Steel-, Dark-, Ghost- and Rock-type attacks. Froslass's breath is reportedly -50°C (-58°F). To compare, the coldest natural point on Earth in recorded human history is the Soviet Vostok Station in Antarctica on July 21st, 1983, at -89.2°C (-128.6°F). According to official frostbite charts, even accounting for little to no wind, Froslass's breath is cold enough for almost instantaneous frostbite and hypothermia. And a change in human body temperature by just two degrees is often fatal. (*cue Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Ice Path) But Froslass does not simply rely on breathing on her opponents to win. She also has a wide array of actual attacks available to her. Ice Shard is faster than all her other attacks, Astonish has a chance to flinch, Wake-Up Slap is an attack that deals double damage on a sleeping opponent and can headbutt with ... Headbutt. She can also bite at the opponent with Bite, Crunch and Ice Fang. She can restore health with Draining Kiss, summon cold winds with Icy Wind and Powder Snow and blast spectral winds with Ominous Wind. However, all of these options are child's play to Froslass's two most powerful attacks. Shadow Ball launches a blob of dark, spiritual energy with a chance to lower Special Defence at the target. Blizzard is a powerful Ice-type attack that summons a snowy storm to strike the foe, with a one in ten chance of freezing the opponent solid. Its only drawback is its 70% accuracy (boosted to guaranteed hit status in hail). Froslass is also capable of a number of special attacks, designed to either hinder her opponent or increase her own skills. She can defend against any and all attacks with Protect, increase her evasion with Double Team, and make matches easy draws with Destiny Bond. In addition, she can lower her target's Defence with Leer. (*cue Pokémon Black 2/White 2 - Elite Four Theme) Her two most useful status attacks, however, are Confuse Ray and Hail. Confuse Ray confuses the victim with a sinister ray of light. While confused, the target only successfully attacks 50% of the time. The other 50%, not only will any attempted attacks not hit the target, the confused will damage itself. However, after a certain time period, the confusion will wear off, returning the targets mental state to normal. It's other useful status move is Hail. Not only does it provide passive damage on the opponent (assuming the opponent is not an Ice-type), it also activates one of Froslass's abilities and grants her most powerful attack perfect accuracy. Speaking of her abilities, Froslass has two, and both are useful in combat. Snow Cloak increases her evasion by 20% in hailstorms, making her harder to hit than normal. Her other ability, Cursed Body, has a chance of disabling physical attacks for a short while. And while it's not an official ability, Froslass appears to possess some sort of illusion-generating skill. While Froslass has all of these going for her, she's not perfect. As we've already established, she's weak to Fire-, Steel-, Rock-, Ghost- and Dark- type attacks, but easily her biggest weakness is her frail nature. She can dish out the hits, but she sure can't take them. Even with these shortcomings, Froslass is a powerhouse. Believe me, if you get caught in the mountains, the Yeti should be the least of your worries. Weiss Schnee (*Cue RWBY - Mirror Mirror) Imagine living a life of pure luxury. Anything you wanted, just a snap of the fingers away. Some would go to any extreme to achieve this position. Not the case for Weiss Schnee. Born as an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and living a life of pampering, Weiss's future seemed set in stone. However, Weiss, opposed to the way her future company was being run and outraged that both the company and her father could make her future very difficult (not to mention ruining her family name), Weiss enrolled in combat training to become a Huntress, a woman who saves the innocent from the criminals and Grimm of the world. Rather than take a job at SDC as her father wished, however, she chose to study at the prestigious Beacon Academy. It was here where she became a member of the colour-themed team, RWBY. Led by her close friend and Beacon partner, Ruby Rose. Obviously, studying at a school for warriors requires that she has a weapon. And she has an excellent one in her rapier; Myrtenaster. This Multi Action Dust Rapier is not simply used for stabbing strikes. This hilt contains six chambers for holding Dust. While Weiss has been seen using Fire, Lightning and Wind Dust, and likes to keep her Dust loadout as balanced as possible, she prefers and is most proficient with Ice Dust, usually not changing it up unless it provides an obvious advantage. The real benefit to carrying Dust in this way, however, is it allows her to easily combine it's properties with her Semblance. Most Hunter' and Huntress's possess a unique skill that resonates with their soul's traits. Weiss's Semblance, however, is completely hereditary. Her Glyphs can act as platforms, temporary time dilators, the equivalent of Mario Karts dash panels, and even summon foes defeated in combat. In addition, by having a soul, Weiss can harness it's power as an Aura. Aura can be used to block attacks and heal minor injuries. However, the amount of Aura she has access to is finite and as such must be used strategically in battle. However, despite striving for perfection, Weiss is anything but. Her ability to summon is lacking, as well as not being able to control the summoned, making two-team strategies difficult to pull off. Easily her biggest weakness, however, is her overall low stamina. While Weiss is perfectly capable of taking care of an opponent immediately, if they're capable of keeping up with her, she will eventually tire out. Making her a pretty easy target. Even with these weaknesses in mind, Weiss is certainly a very formidable force. Call her Ice Queen once, I dare you. Intermission (*Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) Alright, the fighters are ready. Let's get down to business. Pre-fight setup (*Cue Super Smash Bros Brawl - Fire Emblem Theme) Two Worlds Stadium, Midday Konto: You join us live at the second round of the First annual 'RWBY vs PKMN' tournament. In the red corner, hailing (no pun intended) from Atlus, Remnant.... WWEEIISSSSSS SSSSCCCCHHHHNNNEEEEE!!!! (*Cue excerpt from RWBY - Mirror Mirror, before returning to the Fire Emblem Theme) Weiss walks quietly and confidently onto the stage. All the RWBY spectators cheer and clap, while the PKMN spectators clap and cheer politely. Weiss waves calmly back, before refilling Myrtenas with new Dust. Rorou: And in the blue corner, all the way from the frozen Snowpoint City, Sinnoh... FFFRROOSSSSSLLLAAAASSSS!!!! (*Cue excerpt from Lake Acuity before returning to the Fire Emblem Theme) Froslass fades through the floor of the stadium, eyeing up her opponent. The PKMN spectators clap and cheer for Froslass, a little front-seat Snorunt holding a 'GO MUM!' sign. The RWBY spectators mimic the PKMN spectators earlier attitude to Weiss. Weiss (to herself): Just remember to keep form. Fight! (*Cue RWBY Vol 3 - I May Fall) Weiss immediately sets up a line of Glyphs to Froslass, immediately dashing towards Froslass for a stabbing strike. Froslass dodges by fading into the floor and returning to sight again, preparing a Shadow Ball attack. Weiss jumps and kicks off of another Glyph, prepared to strike. Froslass launches Shadow Ball and Weiss fires a shot of Lightning Dust. The two attacks collide, creating an explosion and launching both fighters back. Both combatants are up again soon enough, neither one holding back. Their eyes lock with determination. Froslass fires off an Ice Shard, which Weiss blocks with a Glyph, freezing it solid. Weiss blasts it forward with Air Dust, while Froslass shatters it to pieces with Headbutt. Fragments of frost are showered onto Weiss, her Aura effortlessly blocking them. Weiss then fires a shot of Ice Dust at Froslass. It doesn't do a lot of damage, but it does freeze Froslass in place. Weiss charges once again for a rapier strike, while Froslass struggles to escape the frozen imprisonment. However, she rockets upward at a quick rate, Weiss following quickly with platform Glyphs. (*Cue Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names) Weiss strikes at Froslass with her weapon and ... it goes right through Froslass. The entire thing was an illusion to distract her while Froslass escaped for real. Looking back to Froslass while descending, she could see her firing a a frosty-grey projectile straight up into the air. As the heiress landed, a storm of hailstones erupted from the sky, the clouds greyed over. (*Cue Pokémon Diamond and Pearl - Battle! Paul) Froslass starts appearing and disappearing all over the place, Weiss activating a Haste Glyph. With Froslass's movement slowed, she becomes much easier to see. Weiss runs in with several stabbing strikes, sending Froslass flying, bleeding. Weiss descends back onto the ground, noticing a pain in her left arm as the time dilation wears off. Looking at her hand, Weiss notices her hand is stiff and blackened. One finger has fallen off completely. By getting so close to Froslass, her breath had caused frostbite to anything around her. However, the time dilation held off the effects temporarily until it wore off. Desperate to win, Weiss forced her weapon out of her hand. Choosing to fight with her worse hand over one that wasn't functioning, Weiss looked back at Froslass. During her weapon adjustment, however, Froslass had gotten back up, floating straight to her. As Weiss turned to look, she was struck by Froslass's Draining Kiss. (*Music stops abruptly) Weiss, obviously angered by this, swung at Froslass, cutting her face. However, Froslass had healed a large portion of her earlier injuries. (*Music resumes) Weiss attempts to shoot Fire Dust, but between the driving hail and constant attacks, Weiss was having trouble standing, much less fighting. Froslass floated over to the exhausted girl, preparing one last attack in Blizzard. Before firing point blank at Weiss, however, the Knights arm and sword appears from a Glyph. Froslass fails to dodge in time and is promptly cut in two. (*Music cuts out) The hailstorm ends and the Knight disappears. Ho-Oh descends and revives Froslass, whilst Weiss is given a Full Restore. K.O.! (*Cue RWBY Vol 1 - Gold) In what might be the closest episode of the show I'll ever do, Weiss's combination of speed, mobility and versatility were just enough to overpower Froslass's more defensive attacks and freezing body temperature. Weiss's Myrtenaster and Glyphs was her main reason for victory, providing her with both the means to catch Froslass and the weaponry to take her down. Though Froslass's body temperature made it a hazard to get anywhere near her, she didn't need to with appropriate Dust use. In addition, Weiss's calm thought process and expert training served her well. This allows her to easily outsmart Froslass and come up with a plan around her abilities. Froslass's best chance for victory was to draw the fight out with attacks like Protect, Double Team and abilities like creating illusions and Snow Cloak. This would inevitably lead to Weiss running out of steam, leaving her defenceless. But ultimately, even with these defensive measures, Weiss's speed and arsenal meant it would be a matter of time before incurring a devastating attack. Not to say that it was a complete stomp in Weiss's favour. Froslass's resistance to ice attacks definitely helped her out, as did a large variety of her status moves. Additionally, her body temperature made using Myrtenaster borderline fatal, especially as Weiss has no proven cold resistance. Even discounting it, attacking with the rapier could have easily activated Cursed Body, disabling it from use temporarily and taking away her main offensive option. Ultimately, the fight was extremely close, but Weiss just edges out overall. The winner of this episode of RWBY vs PKMN is Weiss Schnee. Advantages / disadvantages Weiss Schnee: +Faster +Glyphs allow superior mobility and speed +Aura provided superior defence +Time dilation via Glyphs +Stronger +More versatile +Superior melee option in Myrtenaster +Access to Fire Dust -No proven special resistance to cold -Her Dust specialty is the one Froslass resists Froslass: +Resistant to Ice Dust +More stamina +Snow Cloak, Double Team and illusion-generating ability make it harder to hit her +Able to restore health +Breath (and by extension, body) temperature made getting close dangerous +Hail generation +Hail eats away at Aura consistently +Protect blocks all aspects of attacks, not just damage (unlike Aura) -Inferior melee options -Weak to Fire Dust Next Time (*Cue RWBY Vol 1 - Boop) Lie Ren: I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like. (*Cue Pokémon X/Y - Trainer Battle Theme) Greninja: Nin-ja Authors Notes Hi, guys. Hope you enjoyed the fight. This is possibly the closest match I will ever do, but ultimately I think I made the right call. Also, this goes without saying, but after all the fights, Ho-Oh resurrects the loser afterwards. Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Kontororou Category:Ice Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music